Conciencia
by Kitsui
Summary: Capitulo 3 de esta basura o!XD capitulo muy angst..
1. Chapter 1

...Conciencia...

Contenido Yaoi

Disclaimer- POT no me pertenece

Genero- ¿drama?...ni yo lo se, romance...?¿

Parejas- Ah...no se

Homofóbicos no lean...

Autor- Rury-Kitsui

Escrito en un momento de delirio y sin prestar demasiada atención...pobre del lector...desde ya, suplico disculpas de rodillas en el barro XD...

_Y todavía te preguntas porque estas tan torpe últimamente... _

"Me voy, así..." Y en ese momento continuo hablando, pero tu ya no oías...las palabras resonaban en tu mente, las mismas...dolorosas palabras...

_Te sientas en el banco con el cual te acabas de golpear y te tomas la cabeza entre las manos..._

La voz en la memoria, del recuerdo... se va pediendo...esa hermosa voz, ¿Hace cuanto descubriste esa extraña sensación que encierra tu cuerpo? Debiste haberlo sospechado, pero ahora no te sientas mal por pequeñeces como son...tu eres un chico y él también lo es...es tarde como para intentar alejar esas cosas, ya caíste en el pozo, no puedes salir, no hay sogas y es profundo...

_Mueves el pie nervioso..._

¿Recuerdas cuando se conocieron?...fue muy tierno. El demonio fue cariñoso contigo... el mismo demonio te presto una sonrisa y tu la devolviste...con pocas vacilaciones, te sorprendiste. Lo que te dijo te llamo la atención, y además, el muchacho...te pareció atractivo...solo que hace poco tiempo, lo asumiste...Todo gracias a esa fiesta que organizó en su casa durante la noche...estaban los demás y te molesto, tu querías que estuvieran solos...casi le pegas a tu compañero al día siguiente, por lo que hizo aquella vez. Pensaste que se arruinaría todo para ti, perderías la vida aquella vez. Plantéate esto... ¿tanto significa el para ti, si es así...deberías hacer algo.

_Con la típica mueca te sientas apoyándote en el frágil y pequeño respaldo, con los parpados bajos sigues escuchándome..._

Ahora... ¿En tu vida... desde hace cuanto frunces el ceño?... ¿naciste con el gesto, nah, tampoco exageremos. Pero, antes solías sonreír màs. ¿No crees que tienes una linda sonrisa, ganarías algunos puntos si fueras más amable con él... Ya deja esa mala actitud, así tendrás arrugas desde joven...

_Sacudes de lado a lado la cabeza, me niegas..._

Opino también que no te sientas mal por algunas comparaciones, eres tan bueno como el. Además, ahora tienes otras metas, no solo piensas en aquella... deberías considerar elegir otra y olvidarte de aquella, pero uno no escoge los premios. ¿Serás mejor que el en ese aspecto, vaya que mente pervertida, no te lo imagines...

_Regresas a tu antigua postura hacia delante, ahora recargando el mentón sobre tu mano..._

¿Estas planeando algo?...nah, de seguro te haces el torpe, algunas cosas no pueden posponerse ¿sabes?...

_Oyes algunos pasos, reconoces...sabes quien es...alzas la mirada y te das cuenta de que no lleva el uniforme, si no ropa casual..._

-Terminaron las practicas... ¿te vas a quedar...&$564?-

Pareces estupido, cierra la boca y quita ese gesto. ¿Te pierdes, ¿te pierdes dices?...por supuesto, es atractivo y además es amable contigo. Pero no lo es exclusivamente contigo, aunque...tengo que admitir que a veces te presume bastante. Bueno, ¿no crees que deberías responderle ya? Esta hay parado esperando...

_Continuas observándole atónito a los ojos, el también lo hace, ¿pero se divierte, se nota que estas perturbado, pero quizás no sabe de que...Simplemente te sorprendió de nuevo. Cuando lo conociste lo hizo, y ahora...la historia se repite para la silenciosa despedida..._

Creo que paso un rato, su mirada se mantiene posada en la tuya, si intentas decirle en silencio lo que sientes, date por muerto. ...

_Observas sus labios, curvados en una sonrisa perversa...pero el no sabe. No lo sabe, si no las cosas cambiarían... ¿para mal no es así?..._

¿Quieres ya dejarlo?...esta bien, me rindo, míralo...sigue con esto si quieres. Pero la verdad es que sabes como son las cosas, el ahora se ira, y no regresara... ¿Quieres que se vaya? Oigo que si quieres q ahora se largue, porque estas avergonzado...tu estuviste observándolo quedamente, el se divirtió con tu estupidez... Pero no, no lo permitiré, pasas el ridículo así y...

_Y ahora bajas la cabeza como perro regañado y pones esa expresión otra vez...solo que ahora con adornos rojizos..._

Serás viejo a los 23 y soltero hasta los 34, el día en cuando mueras. Vas a perderlo para siempre...tonto. Estas nervioso, esta persona realmente te descontrola. Además eres un inmaduro, solo porque no sabes como afrontar las cosas no quieres que se quede aquí unos minutos mas. Si le pidieses que se quede un momento el se sentaría, se cruzaría de piernas y extendiendo sus brazos a lo largo del banco disfrutaría de la brisa y del paisaje, no como tu, que de repente ves la vida complicada... ¿por un buen motivo?.. Me cansa que no te entiendas...

-Bueno...tengo que irme...-_ Su voz, recuérdala, grábala por favor...la voz que te estremece, con solo recordar de quien son tales palabras..._

_Escuchas su soberbia voz y sus pasos alejándose..._

¿Te das cuenta de que nunca le deseaste suerte en el viaje?... ¿o que no volviste a hablarle desde que dijo que se marcharía, desastre, cometiste auto suicidio.

Solo soy una conciencia, ¡pero si pudiera te patearía! Podrías hacer muchas cosas, el no sospecharía, no interpretaría de ese modo las cosas...esta bien, haz como quieras...

Deja que se vaya, quédate preocupado...creyendo que te odia o que esta molesto, tiene todo el derecho...ojala te diera alguien algunos raquetazos en la cabeza...a ver si se te despiertan las neuronas...

-------------------

-w- mmm que tal?Primer fanfic de POT, lo escribí porque de repente me dieron las ganas, no se si esta bueno o que, solo quise ponerlo, estoy aburrida... XDD, -w-. ¿Adivinaron la pareja? Creo que es obvia. Hagan sus apuestas con el botoncito lila de abajo owo, digan que les parece y si esperan otro capitulo más de esta basura...las cosas no son como se dan a entender...ah XD.


	2. Capitulo 2

...Conciencia...

Contenido Yaoi

Disclaimer- POT no me pertenece

Genero- ¿drama?...ni yo lo se, romance...?¿

Parejas- Ah...no se

Homofóbicos abstenerse...

Autor- Rury-Kitsui

La continuación de la basura mas grande del mundo XD, otra vez escrito cuando me vi algo inspirada y ni siquiera me fije si habia algún error...

Capitulo 2

Ah ah! Te dije que estabas estupido últimamente...y parece que me contagias porque yo tampoco oí cuando el dijo...

----------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

Se te esta haciendo difícil sin él, sabes que en realidad la mejor razón para hallarte donde estas era esa persona...que ese encuentra lejos de ti y tal vez de esa forma màs feliz...

_Otra vez, giras y suspiras como una chica enamorada en esa cama...abrazas la almohada...y te embriagas con su olor, su perfume aun permanece intacto..._

Estas en lugar prohibido...cualquiera que te viera diría que es demasiado extraño y sospecharía...no es difícil, quien sepa sumar dará con la solución correcta...Tus suspiros y comportamiento desalineado ya producen intriga, estaría feo que supieran...que todos se diesen cuenta...

_Abres lentamente tus ojos y una pequeña lágrima cae...no lloras a menudo..._

Te lo dije, pero no quisiste escucharme, ahora te arrepientes de no haberle hablado y hacerte de algún momento valioso...No era necesario que te le confesases, te hubiera bastado con alguna caricia pecadora, argumentando que fue sin querer, ¿algún roce al caminar, eso te llenaría el estomago de mariposas...y al corazón le daría cuerda...Si le pedías que te acompañase en tu camino...el, te hubiese dicho que si, o podrías haberle sugerido ayudarle a empacar pero...tu, 67443 123455, no pensaste en ello...pensaste en sus ojos ...y yo debería haber podido encontrar la forma de quitarte el embobamiento, muchacho...ahora también siento culpa...

_Muerdes fuertemente tus labios, aprietas las sabanas..._

Te carcome la ira ¿verdad? ahora te odias a ti mismo y de nuevo ese ceño fruncido. Te odias màs al saber que el no tiene nada contigo. Ya deja de soñar y borra los arco iris...te llena de más tristeza el creer que tendrás que olvidarlo...

_Te levantas y sostienes tu rostro entre tus mojadas palmas, que tiemblan...porque tampoco soportan tu pena..._

¿Y ya has pensado en que harás de ahora en adelante, ¿permanecerás en el equipo?... ¿te quedaras allí con los demás?...tal vez eso es lo que habría preferido tu amor...

_Un sonido te distrae...la puerta se abre y deja a la caprichosa luz pasar...alguien ha abierto la puerta y tu allí...la luz se enciende y alguien te observa desde el marco de la puerta..._

-Ah... ¿que hace aquí 12345674-sempai?-

Ahora ya estas en problemas, serás castigado y no pudiste siquiera pecar un poco, vaya que eres tan quedado a veces. ¿No te advertí, no te lo dije, no seas gracioso, sabes perfectamente que te alerte de las consecuencias de lo que estabas haciendo...al menos no se toparon contigo besando su fotografía o algo por el estilo...a por cierto, ¿Por qué no le echas un ojo a aquella foto sobre el escritorio...

_Olvidaste que alguien era tu testigo, e ignoraste la pregunta, para dirigirte al cuadro...lo tomas...Te quedas observándolo un considerable tiempo..._

El no tiene una foto del equipo en su dormitorio, tiene una foto de ustedes juntos...y cinco de el mismo a un costado...

_Un brillo aparece en tus ojos y recuperas algo de humor, lo suficiente como para dirigirte hacia tu espectador..._

-¿¿Tu que haces aquí!-

_Tu expresión le asusta, y luego de una disculpa a penas audible vez que con un sonoro golpe, la puerta se cierra...dejándote acompañado solamente con tu renovada felicidad._

El no iba a regresar y tampoco nadie lo notaria...así que haz lo que quieras...

_Tomas la foto y sujetándola contra tu pecho sales...algo más feliz...Con tu típica expresión pero con una pequeña sonrisa y los parpados medio bajos, ojos de soñador...avanzas, más decidido que antes, a corregir tus errores..._

-¿Oíste? acaba de llamar-

Ah supongo que te intriga la charla...

_Te detienes a mitad del pasillo y sin siquiera intentar disimular miras a las dos personas en su conversación...eres curioso y deseas oír. Poco a poco la presión que ejerces sobre tu tesoro se aminora...tus parpados se levantan...tus pupilas se contraen y tu boca se abre un poco..._

_Y tus esperanzas se van junto con el objeto al piso..._

Son malas noticias ¿no te parece?...

--------

Bueno, otra vez escribí cualquier cosa XDDD, jaja, me alegra que le haya gustado el fic, aquí las respuestas a sus comentarios n---n:

Sweet-Ashie: Jeje, como ves todavía no puse nombres, solo numeritos/simbolitos o algo XDDD. Y gracias por avisar lo de los reviews o-o, no sabia que lo habia dejado para no recibir anónimos -w-, me quiero morir.

SuMiKo hoi hoi: Mmm esa pareja no es -w-, seguí intentando XD. Tu review esta muy lindo gracias n-n.

Nimtri: Sip, voy a escribir algún capitulo màs XD, pero sin nombres, a menos que se me de la gana n-n, o crea que ya es tiempo de la revelación, muajajaja XDDD...

Ok, hay algunas pistas en este capitulo, ya se hace mas obvio así que piensen XD, y de nuevo hagan sus apuestas con el botoncito lila -w- hn, lila...


	3. Chapter 3

...Conciencia...

Contenido Yaoi

Disclaimer- POT no me pertenece

Genero- Angst...Romance.

Parejas- hoy se descubre...

Homofóbicos abstenerse...

Autor- Rury-Kitsui

Intento de continuación...tengo sueño, hice lo que pude...n-ñ

(Espero q no aparezcan saltos en los renglones...si es así lo lamento, presten atención a las cursivas)

Capitulo 3

-----------------------

_Y el cuadro...resbaló por tus temblorosas manos...Sentiste que el demonio finalmente te traicionó, y que aquella sonrisa regalada, era solamente falsa...para que cayeras en una triste trampa, las ilusiones...sin embargo, permanecerían intactas en ese momento..._

Quisieras que esté en este momento tras de ti...te regale algunas palabras...y te tomara en sus brazos...dejándote un beso simple y dulce en tu mejilla...una declaración silenciosa de amor...

_Una sensación de vació ocupo tu corazón y... solo pudiste huir de aquello..._

_No quisiste quedarte para confirmar lo que oíste...Fue suficiente con una vez..._

"_¿Sabes? Llamo por la mañana, conoció a una chica..."_

"_Ya era hora...estaba sospechando de el y de sus gustos jeje"_

"_Si te oyera... jaja"..._

**_---_**El mundo se caería para ti, poco a poco, lentamente...se volvía pedazos...

_Muchos dirían que...él es un desalmado..._

_Que te uso desde un principio..._

_...sin importar cual fuese el riesgo que deberías afrontar._

Cada vez que eso sucedía recurrías a él, el estaría sentado cómodamente sobre su lecho, de piernas cruzadas, aguardando...como si supiese que le necesitabas...te sonreiría, sonrisa maliciosa o retorcida...pero seductora para ti.

_Pero de todas maneras, continuaste confiando ciegamente en el, de sus miradas sospechosas, de su extraña actitud..._

Pero ahora...el fue quien hizo pedazos tu mundo... ¿porque habría de ayudarte?...si ya no estaba allí sentado...ni sonriéndote...

_No escuchabas a los demás..._

Todo en el te llamaba la atención...así es estar enamorado...

¿Maldeciría el tu nombre desde donde se este?...¿o no te recordara?...

_Su cabello, su aroma, o sus profundos ojos... ¿que te gustaba mas?...**---**_

Olvidaste la fotografía en aquel pasillo. Desde aquel día...cambiarias demasiado...

_Y solo pasaron dos meses..._

Ya no te preocupaba que tus acciones fuesen demasiado obvias...y algunos regulares pertenecientes al equipo te evitaban, sin siquiera intentar disimularlo...

_Solo querías desaparecer_.

Por las tardes solías caminar sin rumbo...y cierto día, faltaste a una de las prácticas...

De esa manera, comenzaste a olvidar todas las demás clases de tenis...de momento te olvidabas de que debías existir...

No querías verte tan inútil y miserable pero aunque te reprendieses mentalmente, hicieses lo que fuera...solías verte frente a su cuarto...o frente al casillero del vestuario que le pertenecía...vacío, con una mirada vacía...Así, el capitán te vio...y solo pudo negar con la cabeza...y murmurar cuan torpe eras, al no permitirle brindarte ayuda.

No tuviste que esperar demasiado para sentir las miradas acusadoras sobre tu espalda..."Nunca creí que el fuera..."Oías decir varias veces al día entre tus compañeros de curso...tendrías que acostumbrarte...y por màs que quisieses negarlo, te afectaba, demasiado. Tampoco se hicieron esperar los golpes o las ofensas contra tu ahora débil presencia.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando llego tu hermano...discutieron y terminaste hablando de màs...como siempre solías hacerlo...

_Dos meses y medio...y las ilusiones se desvanecían..._

_Olvidaste tu típica expresión...y te hiciste de una que te identificaba mejor...una mirada de desesperanza..._

Pasada una semana entera màs...no abriste la boca...ni para alimentarte... o para hablar, o para beber...

_Si no estaba aquella persona...también olvidarías tus hábitos_.

Ahora sabias que...eras totalmente dependiente...y... te repetías que...querías desaparecer...

Pasaron pocos días mas, te sentías mas liviano...abandonado...ibas a dejarte caer...y en realidad estabas dramatizando...solo por no oír lo suficiente...o por no ver delante de tus ojos la realidad que se daba...

...débil pero aun conservabas algo del mal habito...negando totalmente la cuestión de que no respirarías por mucho tiempo, si no comenzabas a cuidarte...

"_- Parece que finalmente es su prometida..."_

_Que quedaba ahora al alcance de tu frágil mano?..._

_Muchacho, estas cayendo bajo..._

Como conciencia pude haberte dado consejos, pero eres quien no oye a nadie...

_Unos días mas...y horas, minutos...Decidiste encerrarte en su cuarto_...

Frente a ti se hallaba aquel inmenso espejo, tu amor era tan vanidoso... ¿cuantas veces soñaste poder tomarlo y ver reflejada su expresión de sumisión en el cristal?...se vería hermoso, sonrojado y agitado por la pasión. Alzaste una de tus extremidades y acariciaste aquél objeto que revivía tus fantasías...cuanto te hacia sufrir...un simple espejo...

"_-Realmente?"_

"_-Si, van a casarse pronto, llamo de nuevo ayer..."..._

_Llamó...pero nunca pidió comunicarse contigo..._

En tantas ocasiones le observaste...arreglándose, presumido, ante tal cosa. En esos tiempos, cuanta fuerza de voluntad tenías para contenerte...

Quisieras gritar y expresar tu dolor pero nadie comprendería...todos estaban juzgándote...pero ¿Qué culpa tendrías?...no escogiste vivir esto...

_Darías tu corazón a quien lo quisiese y prometiese llevarse la pena..._

Y frente al espejo te quedaste...no planeabas salirte de allí...te concentrarías en los recuerdos...por mas lagrimas que estos trajeran consigo, él lo valía...

_No solías llorar..._

_Siempre conservabas la misma expresión..._

A tu alrededor solo sentías la oscuridad...y a pesar de que no permitías a la luz ayudarte a enfocar la vista, ya conocías a la perfección las paredes de colores extravagantes...el color lila de la suave tela que cubría la cama... las flores, los cuadros... no necesitabas ver nada, casi pareciera que memorizaste el cuarto...junto con cada detalle...

_Tu mente te torturaba, conocías mas de la vida de aquél que se robo tu vida, que de la tuya misma..._

Comenzaste a respirar algo alterado, perdiendo completamente la tranquilidad que hasta el momento te perteneció... estando por cerrar los parpados para descansar, oíste voces tras la puerta principal...discutían...

-¡¡Hay que sacarlo de allí! No ves que se...

Que intentasen cuanto quisieran, la puerta jamás se abriría, estaba cerrada con llave...nadie más que el mismo tenía la tenia...

_----------Todo lo que deberías haber hecho era decir un te quiero...------------_

Un suspiro leve, alguna señal...de que estabas enamorado...y con algo de suerte te hubiera correspondido...un chico correspondiendo amor de otro muchacho...tan malo era aquello...

A él le gustaban las chicas después de todo...así que...tal vez estaba bien así...este era tu destino...desvivirte por alguien a quien jamás podrías siquiera besar. A su vez el otro continuaba su vida, en otro país, sin preocupaciones, desligado totalmente de sus responsabilidades en el equipo y...

_-Coqueteandooo!_

Los ruidos fuera cesaron...te oyeron gritar...y tras aquella queja hubo sangre...

_Cerraste fuertemente tus puños a los costados de tu cuerpo que parado observaba su miserable situación...en un reflejo incompleto..._

No te importaría el dolor físico... solo querías tenerlo a tu lado, al menos un segundo...Solo un segundo para reflejarte en sus malditos ojos...y no en un objeto inanimado de tortura...

_Dejabas caer la sangre...pintando la alfombra con el color de tu amor imposible..._

Tratabas de mantener la respiración adecuada pero no pudiste...y te sentiste decaer un poco,_ no te importaría abandonarte, nada de aquello tendría importancia...él lo valía para ti...lo valía todo..._

_Caíste... y descansaste...quien sabrá cuanto, pero todo parecía muy...calmado..._

--------------------------------

Ahh quedo demasiado "empalagoso" y dramático...ya toy baga -w- lo dejo ahí...ahora a los reviews...

_Sweet-Ashie:_ De seguro ya notaste quienes eran, espero no haberte decepcionado ni a vos ni a nadie más o-ò, todas parecían insistir tanto con Tezuka u-u...

_SuMiKo hoi hoy: _Ok, este capitulo tiene muchas pistas n-n, y noo, no es de Seigaku XD, supongo que debía decírtelo...Vos también querías que Tezuka estuviese en el fic ;-; ojala que de todas formas te agrade la historia...

_Prozakiita: _No...TT-TT...no son Syusuke y Tezuka, perdón u-u...ojala sigas leyendo y dejando comentarios n-n...

_Nimtri:_ Bueno, en realidad nada le pasa a nadie...pero si se dio a entender como algo terrible en el capitulo anterior XD, espero no haberme ido de mambo n-ñ...

_Nancy:_ Bueno, Ryoma tampoco es, no es ninguno del Seishun n-n.

_Nasaki:_ Presta atención que es fácil n-n, de seguro ya sabes que pareja es.

_Soujirui:_ Gracias por dejar review en cada capitulo XDD, ojala te agrade y sigas leyendo n-n.

Bueno, antes de terminar, les digo otra vez lo de los reviews XDD, cuando haya bastantes subo el próximo capitulo...y pongan sus sospechas XD!.

_RuryKitsui_


End file.
